Yugi in Wonderland
by Bakura1
Summary: I know someone else did something like this but I'm not copying! So don't sue me! Yugi waits for his friends in the park but instead ends up in a strange land. R&R please!


Yugi in Wonderland  
  
Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole It was a nice day in Domino City and Yugi was waiting for his friends and even Kiaba and Mokuba in the park. He was sitting under a tree relaxing when suddenly he saw a rabbit dart past him. It looked around then leaped down a hole and disappeared. Yugi looked down the hole and a cold wind swept up from the hole. He was about to go when he lost his footing and fell into the hole. He fell for a while through cold darkness until he landed kind of hard on a pile of straw or leaves or other soft material. He got up but couldn't see the rabbit. He walked down a hallway and came upon a door. He opened it and was in a room like in Pegasus's castle with a ton of doors. He tried opening every one but didn't find an open door. Then he noticed a curtain. He pushed it aside and saw a small door. He looked it over and knew he could never fit through it. He was about to go back down the hallway and find a different way when he noticed a small glass table with a bottle on it. The bottle had a sign hanging from it that said: Drink Me. Yugi studied the strange bottle and after finding it to be safe, he drank it. He went back to the door to try to find a way in. When he got up to the door it was bigger then him! The bottle had been a potion that shrunk him! He tried to open the door but found it to be locked! It hadn't been locked a second ago! Yugi looked up at the table and saw the key. He tried his best to open the door but couldn't. He sat down by a table leg and tried to think of something to do. After awhile he noticed a small box with some kind of biscuit. He opened the box and looked at the biscuit. It appeared to be safe to eat, so he ate it. He stood up and started growing. He grew until he hit the ceiling. He still grew until he had to sit down, and even then his head it the ceiling. He didn't have a lot of room now so he just waited around. Suddenly the tiny door came open and the rabbit came back out. But instead of the rabbit Joey came out. He pulled out a watch and said, "Aw great! I'm late!" He stuffed the watch back in his pocket and ran towards the entrance. Yugi said, "Hey! Where are you going?" Joey saw Yugi and yelled, "Giant! We're under attack!" He threw out a little electric fan and ran away. Yugi knew that Joey could overreact and picked up the fan. He turned it on because it was so hot. Suddenly he noticed that everything was getting bigger. He threw away the fan found out he was smaller then before. He walked towards the wall. He saw a crack in the wall and went through coming out in a forest. Chapter 2:The Mushroom and a Mad Tea Party Yugi started walking down the path. Soon he came to a large mushroom. He looked on the top of it and saw Mai sitting there smoking a hookah. She said, "Hey Yugi! What's going on?" Yugi said, "I fell down a rabbit hole while waiting for everyone and shrank and grew and came out here." Mai took a deep smoke and blew out a heart with an arrow through it. She said, "Okay, I'm supposed to tell you that one side will make you grow bigger and the other will make you grow smaller." Yugi said, " What does that mean?" Mai yelled, "How am I supposed to know? I'm just supposed to tell you that! Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go!" She pulled out a needle and spun it above her head until a thread came out. It covered her in a cocoon and when it burst she was a butterfly. She flew away and said, "Remember what I told you Yugi!" She flew off. Yugi jumped on the mushroom and grabbed both sides of the mushroom. He put one in his mouth and grew until he was normal side. He stuck the growing mushroom in his left pocket and the shrinking mushroom in the other pocket. He followed the path until he came upon a bunch of signs all making absolutely no sense. Suddenly a voice said, "Where do you want to go?" Yugi looked behind him and saw Tea sitting in a tree. She repeated, "Where do you want to go?" Yugi said, "I suppose I want to go home." Tea said, "If you want to go see the Mad Hatter or the March Hare take left or right. Personally the Mad Hatter is a little touchy today, so you might want to see the March Hare. Oh, I almost forgot! The Door Mouse lives with the March Hare. But I got to go. See ya!" With that she disappeared until only her smile was left, then it to began to disappear. Yugi looked at the spot where she was and shrugged. He took the left path to see the March Hare. When he got there he saw Kaiba sitting down with Mokuba beside him dozing. On the opposite side was Tristan. They were all talking loudly and drinking cappuccino so they were all a bit hyper. Yugi walked up to them and cleared his throat. Kaiba and Tristan both looked at Yugi. Mokuba just slept on. Suddenly Kaiba and shouted, "Hey get out of here! There's no room here!" Yugi said, "Come on. There's plenty of room." He sat down. Tristan leaned toward Yugi and said, "So what are you doing here?" Yugi explained everything. Kaiba said, "Well that was interesting wasn't it Mokuba?" Mokuba woke up and said, "Yeah very interesting." Then he went back to sleep. Tristan said, "So Yugi, what's the difference between a Duel Monster and a writing desk?" Yugi said, "I don't know. What is the difference between a Duel Monster and a writing desk?" Kaiba said, "What's the difference between what and what now?" Mokuba woke up and said, "A Duel Monster and a pile of junk." Yugi said, " No he said, 'What's the difference between a Duel Monster and a writing desk.'" Tristan said, "What is the difference between a Duel Monster and a writing desk?" Yugi yelled, "You tell me!" Kaiba said, "Tell you what?" Mokuba said, "Tell him what?" Tristan said, "I've got something different to talk about. Did you see that girl in the tree?" Yugi said, "Who? Tea?" Mokuba suddenly woke up and jumped on the table yelling, "Tea! Tea! Tea!" Kaiba yelled, "Grab him Tristan!" Tristan made a grab for him but missed. Kaiba jumped up after him and Tristan accidentally tripped him. Mokuba rammed into Yugi who grabbed him. Tristan forced Mokuba's mouth open and Kaiba poured in cappuccino. He settled down and went back to sleep. Yugi left and came upon a door in a tree. He ended up back in the room he started in. He shrank himself with one mushroom and went through the door using the key.  
  
Chapter Three: The Queen of Hearts Yugi had come upon a beautiful garden with lots of flowers. Yugi traveled down the path and came upon a group of toons. Yugi said, "What are you doing. One said, "We have to hold still by order of the Queen." Yugi kept pestering them until one moved and pushed him over. Suddenly horns were heard and a procession of toons came by. Pegasus was in the front. He said, "Why how good to see you Yugi-boy! I hope your enjoying my little magic spell." Yugi said, "YOU brought me here?" Pegasus laughed and said, "Of course! I was just having a bit of fun. But a slight problem has arisen. When I came in myself the portal shut trapping all of us here. I think the exit is over in my left toon garden. I hope you can find a way out for all of us!" With that he walked away with his toons. Yugi thought, "I can go there faster if I was bigger." He ate the mushroom and grew into a giant. He came over to the left garden and shrank himself using the last of the mushroom. He felt the air until he came upon a snag in the air. He ripped it open until it was big enough for him to step through. When he went through everyone else came through too. Then Yugi woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in the park. It was pretty late and he decided to go home. The End 


End file.
